We plan to (l) synthesize the parent polymer chain of the polysaccharides starch and cellulose; (2) synthesize new bicyclic acetal and orthoester monomers and polymers containing hydrophilic groups so that the properties of these biopolymer models can be studied. Possible health-related applications will be as coatings for slow-release formulations, in-place sutures, blood volume expanders, and (by analogy with polypyran) possibly as anti-sarcoma agents. Cyclopolymerization under various conditions of a monomer which has recently become available, 4,5-epoxypentanal, will be examined as a route to the poly 1,4-pyranose polymer. Cationic, anionic, and coordination catalysts will be tried. Bicyclic acetal and orthoester monomers containing hydrophilic substituents such as -OH, -OCH3, -NH2, -NMe3 ion will be synthesized and subjected to cationic initiation. Also, protective groups for OH, such as Me3SiO or tBuMe2SiO, will be used. The first compound studied will be the amino-containing monomer, which can be made from commercially available TRIS: H2N-c(CH2OH)3 plus HC (OEt)3 minus 3EtOH yields H2N-C(three single bonds to) (CH2O)3 (three single bonds to) CH (Bicyclic compounds). This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.